The web has become a vast store of media objects, including images, video and/or audio, slideshows, etc., and new media objects are steadily being added. Media objects can be downloaded to a computing device via the web and a browser or other application executing on the device. Typically, the media object contains one or more objects or items and has context, which can be determined from the media object content and/or the content, e.g., web page content, served with the media object.